My Name Is Robbie
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Robbie leads a double life, one as a normal, caring, geeky kid and the other as a supplier of 'aids' to help his fellow student, follows the life of Robbie throughout the series as he tried to balance the two lives, eventual Rade. Updated version of my story "My Life As Robbie"
1. Chapter 1

AN – I own nothing, please support the official release. For Veradyn

The Past

With their second year of Hollywood Arts started Robbie Shapiro felt invisible as his best friend, Beck Oliver, made out with his newest girl, Jade West. Last year they had all been freshmen trying to figure their roles in everything. Himself, Beck, Jade and a few others had been friends, blank slates, over the summer they fell into certain roles. Robbie, oh and of course his friend Rex Powers, had gotten into sciences. Robbie learning about chemicals and such while Rex just ogled the hot college professors and teacher assistants. Beck fell in love with two things, Jade and his car, learning mechanics as a hobby. Jade got into darker things, not like scary well not dangerous. She got into all things goth and horror, at first it was to pull herself apart from her wholesome family but she found all of it pretty cool. The others in the group were Andre Harris and Cat Valentine, Andre always loved music so he immersed himself in all of that. Cat well she was something special and did something with her brother, that usually spelled trouble and some strange stories. That was okay as long as she was home in one peace, and she was.

"Look Robbie, turns out you have a super power, invisibility," quipped Rex who laughed at his friend's torment.

"Hush Rex," Robbie muttered.

"Looking for tips?" Jade said after pulling back from Beck. Beck smiled but not in a mean way, more amused at the lengths that Jade went to, to be rude to his friends and her own in a way. Robbie shook his head before muttering goodbye and heading off to class as the bell ring.

Much later at lunch the group was sitting at their normal table eating various types of food, each pertaining to their own likes. Beck and Jade had received sushi brought in from off campus. Andre had a, in his words, cheese burger hold the cheese, Robbie never figured out that order. Robbie had a salad, extra dressing and Cat, well she had a bit from everyone's since all she had was a yogurt cup and a pet rock. The topic of conversation was to the Big Showcase show where Andre was stuck performing with a Junior named Trina Vega. Robbie had watched her in her classes and performances, he felt that she had a bloated ego and couldn't sing. However put her in a role as an actress and her spot at Hollywood Arts made sense. Too bad she really wanted to be a famous singer. The gang teased Andre and gave him some random hints when a freshman approached the table clearing his throat.

"Excuse me are you Robbie Shapiro?"

"Unfortunately," Jade joked to herself.

"Mr. Thompson wants to see you, something about a homework assignment." Robbie nodded and rose grabbing his stuff, unable to balance everything including Rex he left his friend behind with Cat agreeing to take him to class. Robbie followed the kid to the classroom but it was empty, when he asked about it the kid shrugged.

"I was paid ten bucks to get you here, sorry," he said with a shrug before leaving. Sighing Robbie went to sit down at one of the desks to wait he didn't notice the other figure in the room.

"I hear you're good with chemicals," came the voice of another classmate, Sinjin VanCleaf. Robbie nearly fell out of the chair, pulling himself up he turned to face the kid.

"Sinjin you gotta stop doing that," he said trying to slow his heart back down, "That's creepy."

"Creepy or sneaky?"

"Creepy."

"Sneaky," he corrected, "like a fox. I have my hand on the pulse of the school. Creepy is an act so I can blend in and watch who needs watching."

"Me?"

"He asked you a question Shapiro," again Robbie jumped, turning to see another boy entering the room and pulling the shade on the door. It took a second but then it fell into place.

"You're Scott Gray, a junior right?"

"Yeah and I'm in Thompson's advanced placement chemistry class but you must need to clean out your ears because I feel like I'm about to repeat myself again. Are you or are you not good with chemicals."

"Top of my class," Robbie said a little proud of his skills. Scott chuckled.

"Of those idiots you call classmates I totally believe you, but with real players like us, how would you stack up?" Reaching into his backpack he removed a folder and held it out to Robbie. "There's three formulas on here I want you to figure them out tonight and bring them to me tomorrow. If you can tell me what each of these are called then I will believe your claim and share with you about the club."

"A secret club with you and Sinjin? I don't think I would want to," Scott cut him off.

"Sinjin doesn't want to be popular, however I am one of the coolest kids in my grade. If he wanted to be popular I could probably make Sinjin over too. Honestly it's more like what do you really have to lose?"

Taking the file Robbie nodded, opening the folder up but Scott stopped him.

"Tonight Shapiro, take your time with these and then tell us your answer tomorrow."

That night Robbie took his dinner in his room to work out the problems Scott had given him, especially since he was done with his homework for the night. The problems were hard, but he didn't want to breakdown and just use the internet to discover them. On the way home he had picked up some college level chemistry books just in case he needed to get details more advanced than high school level. After about two hours of pouring over everything he figured out the first two formulas. First there was an advanced form of aspirin and the second was the obsessive – compulsive drug psilocybin. The mere feeling of figuring out these formulas made Robbie feel amazing, these were tough problems yet he found himself solving them. Then he got stuck on the third one, pulling the strands apart and rearranging them he just couldn't see what it was supposed to be. Instead he fell asleep on the papers. The next morning the alarm jolted him awake causing a glass of water to spill over the papers. Worried about it he reached for some paper towels to clean up. Taking a second look at the paper as the ink smudged a bit it came to him. A few moments later he had his answer, and almost dry papers, the final was a drug known as methylenedioxymethamphetamine (what a name) also known as MDMA or E on the streets. Dressing quickly he grabbed his stuff and rushed off to school. Arriving early he started to search the halls for Scott of Sinjin, however since they weren't really friends he wasn't sure what their schedules were. Instead he went to his locker, opening it up to put some things away, he wasn't happy to see Jade leaning against her locker sipping a large coffee. Faking a smile he greeted his maybe friend.

"Good morning Jade."

"Blah," she instantly spat out at him.

"Aren't we cheery," he started to say but a sharp glare from her caused his words to crumble in his throat. Luckily for him rescue came in the form of Cat who began to describe her play for class about a family of unicorns. Robbie was half listening as he looked for the others. The day was as normal as they could be at Hollywood Arts and at lunch he was putting things away, alone. Of course the others were probably already at lunch and eating, having forgotten about him again. Sighing he closed the locker revealing Scott leaning behind it, not on Jade's locker but the other side. This startled Robbie causing him to jump a bit.

"You scare too easily," he remarked leading Robbie towards an empty classroom. Robbie didn't notice this one before but it was always empty. Looked like a normal school classroom with a chalk board at the front. Scott walked to it and picked up a piece of chalk. "What's the answers?" Robbie told him and Scott wrote them down. Robbie got another surprise as the black board spun replacing the filled one with an empty one. Before he could ask there was a click and Scott pushed on part of the wall revealing a hidden door. Ushering Robbie inside Scott closed the door and went to sit on a couch that was in this room. The hidden room was amazing, a few couches, a large flat screen TV with at least three different gaming systems attached took over the first part of the room. A row of computers separated several chemistry tables. Not knowing what else to do Robbie took a seat next to Scott and waited.

"Good man, as you can tell this is our club house. There's four of us right now, myself, Sinjin, another junior named Alexis Triad and Marcus Kane over there," Scott pointed and Robbie noticed a kid who could have been a line backer if HA had football. Marcus was a senior and the eldest of the group but he would defer to Scott for decisions, like bringing Robbie in. For now he was cleaning the chalk board before going over to a cot Robbie didn't notice and stretching out for some sleep. "You're probably wondering how we get the money to have a sweet set up like this and the answer is the reason we formed the club. Classes here, like anywhere else, are really demanding. We got the acting and singing classes added on to the normal curriculum, it can get to be a bit much. We provide a service to our fellow students, a way to help them slow down and relax. Last year I discovered a new type of drug, after doing a bit of exploring I discovered that it had almost the same chemical structure as psilocybin except with almost no side effects."

"Wait," Robbie said as it started to sink in, "You guys deal drugs?" He was upset that this was happening here of all places, with that and with himself for thinking he could be something more.

"Only this drug, a way to help people. If they didn't have any outlet what do you think they would do? Take Sinjin, he's a loner and to be honest, most wouldn't care or notice if he dropped out of school or worse. However now he's a part of something bigger, a part of something that works for the greater good. He has friends and money and if he wanted to he could have popularity as well. If you say yes, so many doors will open to you and if you say no, that's fine too there is no pressure. All we ask is you don't mention the clubhouse. It's not just a hideout for us but a much needed escape for others, like Alexis." He wouldn't explain her horrible home life as that wasn't his story to tell.

"If I did join you I don't want to be expected to sample anything. I don't even use baby aspirin." Scott laughed.

"Sample, you watch too many TV dramas. We don't try anything either."

"What would be expected of me?"

"Not a lot, study the new psilocybin structure I called Cybin and see if there's a way to make the already minimum side effects completely gone. Maybe start selling eventually, Sinjin will make it known you're a new supplier and people come to you. Don't deal to seniors or teachers, Marcus has the upperclassmen and I take care of the teachers, there's only a few who know about this." Robbie looked around at everything in the room and even though he was afraid of doing something so illegal they could all be arrested he remembered finals last year. There had been rumors of some students buckling under the pressure and snapping.

"Okay I'm in," Robbie said holding out his hand which Scott shook. "What now?"

"Nothing, Sinjin will get in contact with you. Memorize the formula for Cybin, write it on the board and spin it. If someone is in here, and someone almost always is, they will let you in." Nodding Robbie started to leave only to be stopped by Marcus.

"I hear you are friends with that Harris kid, sucks to think that he'd be taking a failing grade thanks to that Vega girl."

"Yeah," Robbie said thinking about Andre's dilemma.

"I have something that could help him."

"No, I'm not giving Andre any Cybin or anything like it." Marcus smiled and nodded.

"No, not that and not for him," he held up a clear baggie with two pills in it. "This is called angiotensis converting enzyme. One of the effects of the drug is a swollen tongue. I've tweaked it for a prank once, the only effect is the swollen tongue. Slip it to Vega and she wont be able to sing, the act might be canceled but it will be rescheduled, hopefully with a new partner." Robbie gave him an odd look but took the bag, thanked him and left the secret room. It was a strange thing to be a member of this club, it was scary but then again his parents wanted him to have a real job and chemist was a real job at least. He would tell his father he joined a chemistry club as a hobby, maybe a career if acting didn't pan out. With that good thought in his head he went off to find his friends, locating them outside at their normal table. Sitting he asked what he missed but before Cat would repeat everything Jade stepped in.

"Andre here was talking about Vega's little sister, some sort of girl with the song of an angel. His words but I'm pretty sure he just has a crush," she said with an evil smirk at her friend's expense. Andre's head was in his hands though so he missed most of that. "It's not going to be pretty." That Andre heard and lifted his head.

"Jade is right, the performances is tonight and things are going to be so bad," he said dropping his head again and releasing an anguished sigh. Robbie touched the baggie in his pocket.

"Maybe something amazing will happen tonight, if it doesn't we'll be there for you, right guys?" Robbie stated as everyone else agreed only less enthusiastically. Soon they all went their separate ways with plans to meet before the performance to psych him up a big. An hour later they were around Andre trying to cheer him up. Robbie slipped away to find Trina's dressing room, more like a closet, and her water bottle. Adding the pills to the water he shook it up. Behind him a voice asked what he was doing. Turning and looking at Trina he held out the bottle.

"Just wishing you good luck." Trina snagged the bottle and drank deeply.

"I don't need luck when the talent is natural," she said boastfully. Agreeing, just to get out of there, Robbie left her to return to the others. Arriving at Andre he was sad to see he was alone, the others must have gone to get their seats. Looking up Andre smiled weakly and nodded at Robbie who mimicked him. A few moments later Andre introduced Robbie to a smoking hot Latina girl in a sparkly dress, Tori Vega, Trina's famous little sister. Before the introductions could go further the guidance counselor Lane ran up to let Tori and her family know that something happened to Trina. Her tongue had swollen up and she couldn't perform. Smiling Robbie slipped into the shadows as Andre begged Tori, who had been hanging out while the pair had practiced and thus learned the song, to sing in her sister's place. That's what ended up happening.

The next day at school while looking for Marcus to thank him for the pills he ran into the little Vega again, a little hurt when she didn't recognize him from the night before.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here and a little lost. I'm looking for Sikowitz's class."

"No problem, we can take you there."

"We?"

"Yeah me toots," Rex said earning an endearing smile from Tori as they went off. Things were awkward to say the least. Tori had managed to spill coffee on Beck and while trying to help clean up, gotten Jade mad at her. To get back at her she poured her cold coffee on Tori later in class. Leaving Rex in his place Robbie slipped out and made his way to the empty classroom. Peaking out the window he was glad this time to see no one followed him.

"I hear you scare easily," came a soft voice behind him causing him to jump.

"Craptastic I have to stop doing that," he muttered turning to see a short, quite attractive girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She work a large Hollywood Arts hoodie with the hoodie part cut off revealing her tanned shoulders as well as a dragon tattoo, the head of it resting on her collar bone.

"Alexis" she said as if reading his mind.

"Oh, are you a seller?"

"Nope, only produce things."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised Robbie, I'm pretty smart." She was pretty cute, so much so that he felt tongue tied.

"Wish I had Rex right now," he said blushing when he realized that he said that out loud.

"That puppet of yours?"

"He's not a puppet," Robbie said automatically now. Alexis just nodded understanding how some people were.

"Okay, well what are you doing in here? Hiding or trying to remember how to get in?"

"What? Oh no, I was going to go in but I also just wanted," he started to say but once again words failed him earning a smile from Alexis.

"Cybin formula, or a special key but you only get that after six months of membership." Robbie nodded and started to leave but paused.

"I was looking for Marcus, let him know the pills worked and thank you."

"The little blue one, you stud," Alexis said with a smile causing Robbie to blush, stammer and say no. "Just teasing you, if I see him I'll let him know." After school he was sitting with his friends when Andre announced that Tori was joining the school for good. He seemed happy which was a good thing, things were going to be okay. Robbie looked from Andre to Cat, who was coloring in a book without pictures and then Jade and Beck seeing them arguing, probably about Tori. Sighing he wondered how different things would be the rest of the year.

Standing in front of her bare locker with her eyes closed Tori tried to come up with an idea on what to do with it, this was how Robbie found her a week later.

"Still cant figure out what you want to do with her locker?" Tori nodded, opened her eyes and turned to face him. Reaching out she began to stroke his hair.

"Hey how about you do me a favor and tell me about the bird scene, you'd really be helping me out," she cooed in a way where he felt himself melting. Before he could answer someone else did.

"Keep this up and you might need another pill from Marcus," Alexis said having come up upon the scene. "You're treating him like a puppy, that's not a nice thing you know. Kind of manipulating, I like that. So are you going to introduce us Robbie?" Tori was flustered herself now at someone calling her out like that, embarrassed that she was going to use her friend like that.

"Tori Vega, this is Alexis Triad, she's a year above us. Tori is the new girl," Robbie said introducing them. Tori apologized for how she was acting then asked Alexis what her locker looked like. Alexis shrugged.

"It's a chess board, beat white to unlock. Normally it takes thirty rounds but I can beat it in three."

"Brains and beauty," Tori said softly, acting oddly shy at Robbie's friend. Soon Beck and Jade came up while Alexis melted away.

"Forget where your locker is again Robbie?" Jade said teasing him, while Alexis' teasing was endearing Jades words were often sharp. Seeing that Alexis was not there Tori looked at Robbie.

"She was there right?" Robbie nodded.

"Seeing things? Maybe you should go home and stay there," Jade snapped but Beck took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"You guys were talking to Alexis? She went that way," Beck said pointing behind him however instead of taking chase they went to Tori's locker.

"No ideas at all? You know that means you'll be kicked out and back to your old school," Jade said as Tori turned white while also looking green. However Beck squeezed Jade's hand again.

"Enough messing with the new girl."

"But," Jade started but Beck wasn't having it.

"No buts or do you want a time out?" Beck asked with a smile, pouting Jade walked off with her arm protectively around her man. Watching them go Tori turned, looking at Robbie and snapping her fingers.

"Hey, I remember you now. Well from before class and all, we met at the performance. Sorry I didn't recognize you, the whole night was a mess but amazing at the same time. I was so nervous but then I got on stage and it felt like I belonged, you know? The light and the music, it was so cool."

"Yeah that's how I feel about acting, and science." Tori looked surprised.

"Science?"

"Yeah well Chemistry, it just comes so easy to me like when I'm on stage and really into a part, like nothing else matters. I can be anything I want on stage and worry what other people think." Robbie was speaking seriously looking at Tori who wasn't looking at him. In an act that went against his normal reactions, reaching out he took Tori's chin making her look at him, gently of course, those big, brown eyes widened in wonderment. "No matter what anyone else thinks," he repeated before letting her go and smiling at her. A few seconds of silence she blinked and smiled back.

"I think I know what I want my locker to be like now, thanks a lot Robbie," she said giving him an awkward side hug before scampering off. Robbie shook his head watching her run off. Much later Tori revealed her "Make it Shine" locker and much to the relief of Sikowitz aced her bird test since he thought she had talent but thanks to his ADD had grown tired of the same thing over and over. After school was done for the day and Robbie had said his goodbyes before going to the classroom. Meeting Scott before going in he asked about Sikowitz.

"Yeah he seems like someone who could use our stuff but no, he's in the dark. The only teachers who know are Mr. Clark from script writing and Lane."

"The guidance counselor?"

"Yeah, one of our biggest users, I told you it's stressful being a kid her, imagine dealing with all of us."

"Come over her Robbie and grab a mask, I'll show you the basics," called Alexis as she was cooking some chemicals inside some test tubes. After a crash course she took off leaving him to do his own thing. Following instructions he soon had his very first batch of Cybin. There were several masks on the wall hanging up so that when working with powder they didn't accidentally breathe in the drugs. Marcus had the most different one, a real, working World War Two gas mask. So consumed in his work it wasn't until Alexis started watching a specific show that he realized how late it had become. Cleaning up he noticed Sinjin coming into the room and getting on one of the computers booting up a game. Leaving Sinjin to it Robbie decided to watch the show with Alexis, settling down next to her. Spending so much time with her was helping him break the nerves that always seem to settle when he was around pretty girls and he loosened up, maybe not Beck level but better than freshman grade Robbie. This new confidence filtered out to his other friends, school and acting, overall he was happier.

A week later Robbie was standing near his locker laughing at a joke Alexis made as Jade and Beck came upon them.

"Oh look, Shapiro finally got himself a girlfriend," she jabbed at the young man as Beck hushed her.

"Why, are you jealous Jade?" he said earning a laugh from Alexis and even Beck, and an evil glare from Jade herself.

"Actually he's more like a big, little brother to me," Alexis said showing that she wasn't a threat to whatever Jade was throwing down. With Alexis being a grade over them and stunt class next Beck asked for tips.

"Don't let Russ scare you," chimed in another person, Robbie turned to see Scott in his HA jacket. "Can I borrow Robbie for a bit?" Beck and Jade nodded as Alexis slipped away, the bell rang and they walked towards the auditorium soon joined by Andre and Tori as Cat had costume design this period instead. Following Scott to his locker Robbie waited as he got a paper bag and gave it to him. Peeking inside Robbie nearly dropped it. "That's not lunch, just a portion of what we brought in with your batch. That test batch was mostly Marcus' so this is your portion of it, when you sell your own the profits are yours entirely. Just wanted to show you the possibilities." Robbie took out a few bills and slipped them into his wallet. "This isn't a game though, this is what we do and we take care of each other no matter what."

"Scott, whatever I can do to make it completely sure that I am in one hundred percent I will do it. You guys are my family now and I will protect us and our secret with my life." Scott nodded letting him know Russ was a client as well before letting him hurry to class. After school Robbie stalled at his locker taking out the brown bag to take home. Closing the locker he turned to see Jade and jumped.

"Shit, I have to stop doing that," he muttered to himself getting a smile from Jade.

"Spending a lot of time here after school eh Shapiro?" she asked but it was more like a statement and not a question.

"So?"

"What is it that you are doing here?"

"Why do you care Jade?" he asked before turning his back on her and walking to the end of the hallway.

"No," she shrieked causing him to turn and look at her in amazed confusion. "No one turns their back on me Shapiro," she growled emphasizing each word as she stomped halfway to him. Before Robbie could reply he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and yank him around the corner out of Jade's view. Looking up he could only see brown eyes, the rest of the face hidden by a ski mask with a balled up fist. Robbie could barely close his eyes before the world went red and black.

Coming to Robbie figured the punch had killed him since Jade was holding his hand and shaking him.

"Come on Robbie, wake up," she muttered and he groaned.

"I fink my noss is bwoken," he moaned and heaven made more sense as Jade hugged him.

"You had me so scared. I like dark things but I didn't think I'd watch a friend get killed in front of me."

"Crap I am dead," he moaned out pulling back a little, "Why does it hurt?" he whined before Jade pinched his arm causing him to yelp. "Ow, that hurt. It's just that you're acting concerned and called me your friend and Robbie, that might be a first all around."

"You put up with me even when Beck isn't around so that must mean something."

"I guess, what happened?"

"Someone jumped and beat you up, took whatever was in your sack lunch too." Suddenly Lane was coming down the hall, "Tell anyone I hugged you and you will wish they killed you." Lane got him to the nurse as Jade slipped away. With the next day being Saturday Robbie had gotten to the clubhouse and just slept on the couch. There he was when Marcus came in rubbing his knuckles. Looking up Robbie called out.

"Oh no, did my face hurt your hand?" Of course this got Marcus to laugh.

"Yeah, I think I got cut by your glasses or something."

"Why?" Robbie moaned.

"Shit like that happens in this world and I wanted to know what you'd do. Even though you knew Lane was one of our customers you didn't tell him what happened. I'm going to give you a final out."

"Marcus, I'm in for life now. Next time you beat me up I'll sic Alexis on you though." Soon the others filtered in and pushed Robbie up so they could watch TV. In the corner of the room Marcus and Scott watched Alexis, Sinjin and Robbie guess the answers on the game show.

"Think he has what it takes?" Marcus asked. Scott was silent for a while, thinking about everything that needed to be done, then he nodded.

"We will protect each other no matter the cost."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – So I went back and reread My Life As Robbie and realized that Chemical Burns was close to it but missing a lot as well. I'm going to rewrite it and finish it as well to try to get back into writing. One concern before was that the plot was a bit scattered and I agree. So I'll be making it clear when in the timeline we are. I own nothing, please support the official release.**

The Present

The Hollywood Hilton was one of the most popular hotels in the entire city. With celebrities and the rich and famous staying here weekly it was nearly impossible to get a room. On the roof was a large pool area with a cabana and several other things that were there to cater to whatever anyone wanted. It was empty now but the remains of a massive party was evident from pool toys floating in the water to towels flung about. This was where Robbie Shapiro was last night when shit went down. Rubbing his hand through his hair he reached next to him and picked up his phone looking at the news. There had been an explosion at his old High School last night with one casualty. Flicking to the next page he saw three images, himself, Marcus and Scott. Robbie and Marcus were listed as drug lords who had a set up at the school. It was a stretch, trying to smoke Robbie out but he had plenty of witnesses putting himself here at the party. That might not even matter though as Scott's picture had him listed as a top agent with the drug enforcement administration or the DEA. Robbie was sure that anything pointing towards his innocence would be destroyed or altered by Scott. That pissed him off as he came in to all of this believing that they would protect each other no matter what. That left Marcus, whose picture notated that he was the casualty at the school. Reaching for a turned over bottle of booze Robbie shook it, seeing the liquid sloshing inside. Turning it upside down he poured it out for his dear friend. Sirens could be heard in the distance but as Robbie rose pacing to psyche himself up he could tell they were getting closer. Putting on a parachute he had he tightened the straps remembering when Alexis had taken him base jumping. Going to the elevator he put it in service mode before sprinting towards the edge of the hotel's roof hurling himself off. Pulling the cord the chute deployed and he managed to direct it further downtown.

Directing towards an old shopping building he cut the straps and landed on a dumpster as the chute pooled on the ground around him. That had been terrifying, however there was no time to be afraid, not yet at least. Robbie needed a place to hide for a bit. Not the Shapiros as Robbie had cut ties with his family for their safety after graduation. Sinjin was missing, Scott was against him, that left Alexis and his friends. Hovering over her picture on his phone he sighed and snapped it in half before tossing the halves in two different trash cans as he walked into the nearby park. Eventually he came upon one of the last payphones in the city and made a call.

"I know you don't want to hear from me," he started when the other person picked up. "But I bet you saw the news about Marcus, I have proof that I wasn't involved in that but you know the power Scott has and the desire to bury his past. Can I please come over and hide out for a little while?"

"Of course Robbie, you know you're always welcome." Thanking his best friend Robbie hung up and began calling eight hundred numbers in case someone looked over the records just to be safe. It took him twenty minutes to get to the townhouse, he was expecting to have to slink in through the backyard so he was surprised when the door opened and Tori Vega hugged him.

"You're an idiot," she said not letting go and Robbie agreed before they went inside. Finally she let him go but he was hugged a second time by his other friend and Tori's long term boyfriend Andre. Letting go Andre returned to the couch where the news was on the TV. Robbie followed and sat as Tori leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Anything good on Andre?"

"Nothing about you guys, they showed a picture of Sinjin earlier though. Man has he changed a lot."

"Almost hot enough to make out with," Tori joked earning a laugh from Robbie and confusion from Andre, "I'm kidding, beside he'll always be the weird kid from our school days." Andre nodded and continued.

"They named Marcus the leader, showed your picture but withheld your name for some reason they showed Sinjin as a person of interest. Nothing about Alexis though," he explained then looked at the ground. "What does this mean?"

"Scott was the leader until he graduated and went to the police academy. Marcus became the leader and Sinjin relinquished second in command to me, Alexis too didn't want to responsibilities." Tori placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder giving it a squeeze for comfort. "I'm thinking that I should just turn myself in, tell them that Sinjin is dead and if they mention Alexis, her too."

"No, no way." Tori exclaimed, "You got out of the business after graduation for her."

"Yeah but they're my family and even though I wasn't making or selling the drugs I promised to protect them. Tori I need you to trust me, I have some things for your dad. Once I know Sinjin and Alexis are safe he came come forward with proof that I'm innocent. I trust him, not Scott and the rest of his squad. I hope that I'll just be in jail until then." Tori didn't like it but Robbie was her best friend now and she did trust him after everything that happened.

"Fine, but call Beck first," she said motioning to the phone. Robbie nodded and stepped outside with the phone to make the call. Calling Beck's cell he wasn't surprised when Cat answered it. Before he could speak she had rushed into a play by play of everything that happened with a bit of extra information. The singer, Kelly Masters, had come out and reported that Robbie had been with her at the Hilton bash, meaning that he couldn't have been at that school explosion. That information hadn't been released yet and Kelly had been a classmate from Hollywood Arts, a junior when they were seniors. Cat had this information because she was a reporter with channel five news. At first she was working their as an intern their senior year however she became a star when the anchor had a heart attack live on air. The police were called but Cat, who had taken a CPR class prior, managed to keep the anchor alive. He remained in the position another three months before retiring and pushing for Cat to take over if she wanted it. She did and has been a celebrity in her own right, she still sang and even got roles for small movies but remained in the news business. Finally her fiance snagged the phone from her and Robbie told Beck his plan. Beck was as on board as Tori had originally been. Eventually they agreed to meet up for lunch before doing anything too rash. Before they could Cat was meeting her boss James who wanted to report that Robbie was the real leader and Marcus had been a fall guy.

"Until you can provide me with solid evidence I wont report that James, you know I have integrity and wont tell lies just to boost views," Cat informed her boss matter of factually. James looked upset but understood why his star was like that.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands up in the air, "I get on that but once I have the proof you will report it." Cat smiled.

"You wont so I wont." James sighed and walked off. Beck went to her and sat down next to her.

"You know I love Robbie like a brother but the circumstantial evidence around him is starting to pile up. He wants to turn himself in to draw attention away from the others." Cat started to argue but Beck stopped her, "He might be right and unlike what James was thinking he has solid evidence to blame Scott. However he doesn't want to until he knows S and A are safe." Cat relented. "We protect each other no matter what," he said kissing her. Getting a text he checked it, "Tori wants us to meet for lunch and someone visiting needs a Cat hug." She smiled and they left to get to Michael's Sourdough, a sandwich stop, to meet up with most of the gang. As Beck drove Cat texted the missing piece of their family puzzle.

"Jade, it's Cat."

"I have caller ID Cat."

"Oh yeah, hey we're going to Michael's for lunch can you come?" Jade started to come up with an excuse but Cat cut her off. "Everyone will be there, me and Beck and Tori and Andre and Robbie and Alexis."

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, oh I bet he misses you a lot."

"Then where is he? Did he go to Vega's place first?"

"I don't know Jade, I just found out." Jade sighed not wanting Cat to be sad and agreed that she would head out now. Cat cheered and hung up as they arrived.

Michael's was big, with plenty of tables set aside for privacy. When Beck and Cat arrived they were led to the back where Alexis was sitting waiting for them. Hugs were given all around as the pair sat down and Beck took in Alexis' appearance. She had cut her hair really short now, dyed it black as well, Alexis removed her sunglasses to reveal colored contacts as well, a lighter color than usual. Soon the others arrive, all giving Alexis quick hugs except for Robbie he just held onto her telling her things were going to work out. No one else knew Jade was coming so Alexis started.

"I'm so happy to see everyone, sorry it's like this though," she said wiping her eyes remembering Marcus. "I'm planning on leaving the country after this. Let me talk first," everyone nodded, "I don't believe the news, Robbie wouldn't have done anything to harm any of us. That means it's either Sinjin or Scott, with Marcus being.." but she couldn't finish it.

"It's Scott," Robbie said, "He's trying to bury the past."

"How do you know?" Alexis asked as Robbie sighed.

"Marcus, he called me during the raid. Sinjin was there as well but as far as I could tell he got out." Before getting there he had received a new phone and transferred his data from the cloud. Going to voicemail he played the short message.

"Scott what the fuck?" Marcus could be heard saying.

"I cant have my bosses finding any connection to this place Marcus."

"Then let us quit and just move on."

"I cant, there's an operation opened on the drugs coming out of Hollywood Arts. It's coming back here and to you, then to me. I need to end it now."

"Then end it, torch the clubhouse and let us go. Tell them that we died in the fire." There was silence for a bit then a few gun shots.

"Run Sinjin!" cried out Marcus before calling out in pain. His breathing became labored then and Alexis was openly crying. "You fucker, you wont get away with this."

"Of course I will Marcus, I'm a fucking DEA agent now. I have all the power and you have nothing. Destroying all of this will cut the others off as well. After this I will find them and make sure they cant talk."

"Asshole," Marcus muttered and then there was silence except for something moving around then the sound of fire crackling. Marcus hung up the phone but according to the timeline Robbie had found the lab exploded a few minutes later. No one spoke for a long while until Alexis gasped looking up and seeing Jade standing there. Unexpected Alexis rose and rushed into Jade's arms clinging to her friend, sobbing her heart out as Jade held her and rubbed small circles on her back. Her hands were on Alexis but her gaze was settled on Robbie who sat there watching her as well. Once Alexis had calmed down the group ordered and was eating when Robbie pulled Jade aside giving her a hug he wouldn't dare a few years ago.

"Don't lie to me," Jade said.

"You heard the message right?" she nodded, "Kelly from school asked me to be her fake boyfriend at the party last night. I was just supposed to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself or get taken advantage of." Jade nodded, Kelly had asked Robbie to do that before at school. Robbie wasn't Beck and she hadn't gotten jealous knowing Robbie was a kind person.

"Why did you go to Tori's first? I was so scared and all I had to go on was the news."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you'd react because of the news but you know I haven't been in that world since graduation. I quit for you and Emily."

"I know idiot, but I also know how loyal you are to all of your friends. You often went back to check in on the others and maybe you had been there as well."

"I have a plan Jade, but it requires me to turn myself in." Jade frowned but didn't interrupt him, "I am going to wait a few days then turn myself in to Tori's father. I have evidence to prove my innocence so it'll just be waiting in jail for a few days. I hope to find Sinjin before so we can help him out too since Alexis is leaving."

"Fine, I trust you but you are coming home with me. I still love you Robbie, and Emma needs her father in her life." After the meal and saying their goodbyes Robbie and Jade went back to her place, paying the babysitter and sitting on the couch to talk while Emily slept in her crib.

"When did you start to suspect that Scott was making plans?" Jade asked as Robbie sighed.

"Senior year, after I quit making the drugs. I pledged loyalty to them and anything they needed and that was it. Then I learned that Scott was on the fast track to the DEA and I wanted to warn the others there might be problems in the future. They all thought I was being paranoid because Scott would put his family first. I don't blame them though, I thought he was good too."

Jade remembered the day she discovered how deep Robbie had been in, it pissed her off to no end however by that time they had been together for a year. Jealous Jade didn't exist anymore because she knew that Robbie loved her and she loved him back. Tomorrow they'd start to look for Sinjin, tonight they would rest. Climbing into bed next to Jade Robbie had thought they would have sex since it had been so long. Instead Emily's carrier was in bed with them with their precious girl sleeping inside of it. This was so neither could hurt her in their sleep however it wasn't needed as Robbie wouldn't sleep and spent all night watching the important women in his life sleep peacefully.


End file.
